Perola Barocca
by WaterFromTheMountains
Summary: Love is  beautiful, but it fades and dies easilly. Like a flower, if you forget her, you'll find her dead.Intrigues and lies cannot kill it. Forgeting will. Black moon clan. Rated K , includes some swear words, prologue of the story.
1. Prologue

-Your...

-Pleas rise.

-But...

-There's o „Your". I'm the same ordinary person now, as you are, and I I've came with an ordinary question...

-Sir...

-My question is totally simple...

-I know what you are going to to ask, so pleas, don't bother yourself.

-And what?

-You want me to be your mistress.

-I have never thought about it. Gimme your hand.

-What?

-Gimme your hand

-Why?

-Gimme your hand. I insist. Now it's the way better, isn't it? Marry me.

-You cannot...

-For this I beg.

-But your aunt?...

-My aunt isn't on the throne for long. She's the regent only until I'm twenty one.

-But until then, I may lose my head for this.

-Nobody will know...

-We can wait.

-For what? Until I'm engaged with some stupid, f*****d up princess? Do you really want this? Have you no ambitions at all? Look at me, I'm quite a cath.

-First, you can disagree with the engagment, the second...

-Disagree? What arguments? That I don't like her? You want me to start the star wars? Buti f I'm engaged with you, then, it's the way easier...

-Your engagement can be canceled as well. I want you to marry me. Now. I want you to marry me now , in the nearest Church. I want you to swear before God to be my devoted husband, and be mine for as long as i'm living. What God has united a man cannot separate.

-I want to have a true royal weddings, to setle your position. If we will marry in secret, than the will be doubts in people's eyes like are we trully maried. My aunt can deny it. If the priest, who will marry us will stand against my auntie wishes…she will get rid of him, so will be with you and the other witness.

-Will you not get tired of me?..Like with those…before?

-Do you love me?

-Yes.

-Then trust me…

-Do you love me?

-Yes…pleas take my ring. If you would only know what sum of money it costed…my auntie will get ride of me first, I think. Will she believe when I say, that I was gambling? So I must go to her and make her believe.

-I will wait for you.

-I will come back.

-When?

-Soon…

-But when?...


	2. Chapter 1

-When is your brother coming back? – the green haired woman was walking around Saphir table. He get annoyed and took off his glasses.

-Esmeraude, do you want my opinion?

The woman turned to him and stared at his face.

-I don't care about your opinion.

-Let's hope not. But I was asking weather you want to know it. If you refuse to hear it, I won't bother myself by saying to you something.

-Bwahahahaha

"It's some illness"- the man thought –"people in normal state of mind don't laugh like this"

-And what is your opinion?

-Stop chasing after my brother. You look like totally imbecile.

For a second he thought that Esmeraude will hit him with the famous red fan, but her face suddenly changed from angry to mercifull.

-Bwahahahahaha…You don't even understand what are you talking about. You're just jealous and want me for yourself…hahahahaha- She tried to end the sentence in the most careless way, that's possible and looked at Saphir. He said nothing and was looking at the space. Esmeraude opened her mouth in surprise and got totally red. She was going to say something, but than saw what Saphir was looking into. It was his versace glasses, carcked into pieces." Oh what embracement"-she turned away from him.

-You're so pathetic.

He looked at her disgruntled, closed his eyes and counted until ten, for his anger to pass. Saphir had already thought that he will slap her. Nevertheless he inhaled deeply, and opened his eyes.

-I think it's useless to say how much they've coasted, or that it was theunitary designed stuff from Versace.

Saphir knew, that she will react to this word.

-Pathetic. Perhaps you just read it in one of your books and repeat it. That's all you're good for.

-See- Saphir lifted his eyebrow- "no normal conversation is possible with you. Immediately you begin to ingeminate one word and laugh like some kind of pig"- He looked at her.

-Bwahahahaha

The man decided to end this drivel until his other expensive stuff is healthy.

-Say what you want except the time when my brother is coming back?

-I want to know when your brother is coming back, and where.

-My brother is coming back tomorrow, when or where I cannot say, because I don't know.

Esmeraude was silent and began to exanimate the stuff that Saphir was holding on his table by lifting them and asking how much they've coasted. Man felt that he can handle no more.

-You can go now. I'm going out with Petzite tonight and I don't want you to bother me anymore.

-You really want for me to go?

-Get out Esmeraude.

She just sniffed and went off by clip clopping with her high- heels and shut doors with a bang

Saphir was left in silence to think . It's interesting, why Esmeraude hates him so much? At least he's her beloved Diamond younger brother. Perhaps because I criticize her so much? No, I think not…Is she jealous, that Diamond pays me more attention? If she's totally insane… Than why?

Sapphir had lost in his thoughts and for once forget his job. The sun finally went down, and the evening calmness took place. The peaceful chirrup could be heard. The man stood up and yawned –"I think it's the difference of our characters. Yes, it must be".He felt sorry for himself for wasting so much time on the thoughts of Esmeraude. He took the phone and called Petz.

-Hello- answered the voice who was definitely not Petz's.

-Petz?

-It's Calaverus. What to say to her. –Saphire could barely hear, because of those screams in the background of her voice.

-Give me Petz herself.

-"Petz"-Saphir heard-"your lover is calling"

Saphir rolled his eyes.

-Hello?

-Hi.

-Saphir I'm so glad you've called-the man heard voice screaming even louder and something singing in the dying- cat voice.

-I'm also glad to hear a bright voice.

-?

-Esmeraude came to ask when my brother is coming back and broke my glasses.

-I'm sorry. Versace?

-Oui.

-I've nothing to say. Perhaps we can order a new one-but-tonight I'm in hope, that we will go…to have some fun.-The giggling could be heard and it was not from Petz.

-Petz, did your sisters turned on a loudspeaker in your phone?

-Em…YOU STUPID FREAKS, DID YOU TURNED ON A LOUD SPEAKER IN MY PHONE?

-It's okey darling, it's okey..do not kill them Petz ..do you hear me?

He heard her inhaling deeply.

-Yes, prince Saphir it's okey.

-No need to call me prince I've already told you. Where do you want to go?

-Well…I've been thinking about "Matha's home"….

Saphir sat, opened google and entered the name. A thousands of advertisement appeared. He clicked on the mains site and chose "this evening"

-Tonight a very famous pianist is concerting there. But Petz, I can order him to come to our house.

He almost heard Petz biting her lip.

-I know what you're going to say. You want go there with me, like I'm not a younger prince, and so we can be there like normal couple.- No answer- But I was born with some duties and liberties….-Silence again. Five minutes have passed-Ok; we will go to that stupid restaurant.

-Thank you Saphir.

He turned off the phone. "Like always with her-clever, normal….and boring. What a shit." He opened facebook. Petzite had turned the status "engaged", Rubeus blocked Coan, and she probably signed out. Saphir never communicated on Facebook, but he held the account, for having a pleasure of seeing what the others are doing. "Nevertheless"-He thought to himself-"perhaps it would be better to buy that illegal spy-program from Rubeus." He looked at the clock on the wall. "When to drive to Petz? Half past eight?" He wrote sms: "When to take you?"Half past eight" Saphir closed his phone ,stretched lazy and looked at himself in the mirroir." My hair are a bit bedraggled, but anyway, I look kinda charming"-he decided. To say truth he looked stunning: expensive unbuttoned jacket (only in the evening and weekends), white t-shirts, deep dark blue eyes, who always make you think of a lake in the moonlight. Bedraggled hair didn't messed up the look, but add some je ne sais que. Anyone-except Esmeraude- would agree that he's as handsome as his older brother and some may think him handsomer. The only think, than prevented him from being torn to ribbons by girls, was that he is a neglected younger brother of a prince. To marry him, was something like to loose by your own will, because everyone knows that a third place is better than a second, and a fifth is better that a fourth. "It's intresting, does Petz knows that she looses if she's in relationship with me?"- He thought moodily, while driving to her- "Stupid Esmeraude, broke my glasses, now while driving I see nothing. I need to travel on France, perhaps pretend to be petting Petz and order a new one."

Their relationship was like Saphir had expected. Always calm, considerate, without love, and, oh, with no pain. She was perfect for him indeed. Her opinion always matched his. "So, how can anyone say, that's it's not right for me to marry her. Okey, I have never considerate a question of our marriage…But my life need to be settled, and Petz is perfect. Well, her family is doubtful, but I'm sure she's perfect. There's nothing between us." He was wrong. There was something between them. He knew what, he had confessed it to himself, to priest and to God, like every sin of his, but he wished with all of his heart he could forget it. When Saphir drove to her house he was singing "if you're not the one". And then thought to himself how hopeless romantic he's

Petz looked fabulous. Not like Esmeraude, but pretty." Esmeraude like feathers"-He sniffed to himself. He had not bother himself by complimenting to her such kind of fashion. She was vain enough.


End file.
